Testimonios de Mujer: Ojo de Halcón
by Narue Inverse
Summary: La historia de una adolescente que tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo. La historia de una chica en el campo de batalla... Riza's POV *ROYAI* Spoilers-Manga
1. Misión

_Este es el primer fanfic sobre el universo de FMA, y estoy muy ilusionado, pues es mi serie favorita ^^ __Desde que lei en el manga sobre la guerra de Ishbal me fascino, y a partir de ahi se me ocurrio esto: relatar como fue la guerra a ojos de Riza. __El prologo me quedo algo corto xD pero creo que les gustara._

_Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, es todo propiedad de Hiruma Arakawa. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

**PROLOGO: Misión**

En realidad, yo no debería estar aquí. ¿Por qué una simple cadete de último año tiene que ir a una guerra tan terrible como esta siendo la de Ishbal? Fácil, porque falta personal. Es horrible observar con que facilidad se sustituyen a los caídos en batalla, todo por conseguir una victoria que no dará más que dolor y destrucción.

Pero ahí estoy, en la última fila del autobús que me llevará a lo que todos llaman infierno, sola… la única mujer. Si, parece ser que están tan faltos de personal que hasta se han visto obligados a llevar a la contienda a una mujer. Pero no hay problema, después de todo, no soy una chica normal.

Mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye. ¿Mi historia? No muy agradable, pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. La razón por la que me trajeron es por mi maldita puntería, ¡es demasiado buena! Los francotiradores escasean, y por eso me llamaron.

Con un golpe seco, el autobús se detiene bruscamente. Salgo por fin del autobús, después de 7 horas de agotador viaje. Me desperezo y, entonces, miro a mí alrededor. Un paisaje desolador se extiende a mis pies, y un poco más adelante, estaba asentado el campamento de Amestris.

Los demás se han acercado a presentarse ya, así que acelero para no quedarme atrás. Cuando todos finalmente se retiran, me presento frente a un hombre alto, pelo castaño y porte altivo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente, lo cual me incomodaba bastante; sin embargo, no aparté la mirada.

-Cadete Hawkeye, ¿me equivoco?

-Señor –realicé el saludo militar.

-General Haruko –me devolvió el saludo- Hemos recibido muchas alabanza sobre usted, esperamos que cumpla con su cometido.

-Por supuesto, general.

-Otra cosa. No espere que se le trate de forma especial por ser mujer –añadió el general seriamente- Se le ha preparado una pequeña tienda para usted, pero por lo demás, se esperará el comportamiento de un soldado. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor.

El hombre realizó un pequeño asentimiento y se marchó, dejándome sola. Cogí mi bolsa con el equipaje y me dirigí a la zona de descanso, esperando encontrar mi tienda.

A medida que avanzaba, notaba la mirada de los hombres posarse sobre mí. Intentaba permanecer ajena, pero no lo conseguía.

-No te preocupes, te acabarás acostumbrando –dijo una voz femenina, llamando mi atención. Se trataba de una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, muy guapa. Inconscientemente, me alegré de no ser la única mujer de allí.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –pregunté.

-Llegué hace una semana con mi marido. Ambos somos médicos –explicó, sonriendo- ¿Acabas de llegar? ¿Eras acaso alguna enfermera?

-Ojala, pero me temo que no –respondí, resignada- He venido como francotiradora.

-Vaya… no es normal que hayan traído a una chica para ese trabajo –dijo la mujer, sorprendida. Noté como me miró maternalmente- Debe ser duro.

-Si… -suspiré- Pero es lo que me ha tocado hacer, no puedo echarme atrás.

-¿No tienes familia?

-No…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes –dijo de repente, intentando animarme- Pareces alguien fuerte. No pierdas la esperanza y verás como todo saldrá bien –finalizó, dedicándome una cálida sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí a mi vez, sin poder evitarlo. Pero no era una sonrisa alegre, sino melancólica.

Esperanza… y yo que pensaba que la había perdido… Parece que aún quedaba algún retazo de ese sentimiento en mi interior al que aferrarse.

Cuando fui a despedirme de la doctora, me sorprendió que esta tuviera su mano extendida frente a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Riza Hawkeye –respondí, sonriendo tímidamente y estrechándole la mano- ¿Y tú?

-Sarah, doctora Sarah Rockbell. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me despedí de ella, con el ánimo subido. Puede que, a partir de ahora, las cosas no vayan a ser fáciles, pero al menos ya tenía la certeza de que no estaba sola.


	2. Pseudónimo

**CAPÍTULO 1: PSEUDÓNIMO**

La primera semana en el campo de batalla fue muy dura. Te levantabas con el alba y continuabas disparando hasta el atardecer. Aquel paisaje hostil, un desierto en medio de la nada, y ese calor sofocante no ayudaban en nada.

Recuerdo al primer ishbaliano al que disparé. No era demasiado mayor, pero tampoco muy joven; aun así, la decisión marcaba sus ojos rojos, como si de una fragua se tratasen. Iba armado con una rudimentaria lanza, pero lo suficiente afilada como para constituir un peligro. De hecho, tuve que dispararle para evitar que matara a uno de nuestros soldados.

Sonreí sin ganas, al recordar una de las pocas cosas que mi padre, como alquimista, me enseñó: "El intercambio equivalente" La primera y fundamental ley de la alquimia. Supongo que en este caso era igual, salvaba una vida a cambio de arrebatar otra. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no hacía más fácil asumir que estaba quitando una vida.

Ahora, el problema que se me planteaba era que me estaba empezando a hacer conocida, y no me gustaba. Si mi llegada ya levantó expectación por ser mujer, ahora mi puntería estaba haciendo el resto. Ojala hubiera una forma de solucionarlo…

-Riza, ya hemos acabado –me sobresaltó la voz de uno de mis compañeros a mi espalda.

-Ah, ¿si? Gracias por avisarme, Jacob.

-De nada, jeje. Pero, oye, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada importante, tranquilo. Solo estaba pensando… -contesté, suspirando.

-Vale. ¿Y en que pensabas?

Sonreí, sin poder evitarlo. Jacob siempre era así, demasiado curioso. Parece como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Bueno… -contesté al fin- Estaba pensando en que estaría bien que hubiera una forma de pasar inadvertida. Ya sabes, no me gusta que la gente sepa de mí…

-¿Y por qué no te pones un pseudónimo?

-¿Un qué? –pregunte, sorprendida.

-Ya sabes, como un apodo –explicó- Ahí gente que se los pone, ya sea por gusto o, como en tu caso, para mantener en relativo secreto su identidad. Algo así como el sobrenombre de los alquimistas nacionales.

-¿En serio qué puedo hacerlo? ¿Cómo? –pregunté, levantándome rápidamente.

-Es sencillo. Habla con el Coronel Raven, él se encargará de eso –contestó Jacob.

-Voy a hablar con él inmediatamente. Gracias por la ayuda –sonreí, agradecida. Sin más demora, realicé el saludo militar y salí de la estancia.

Bajando por las escaleras, iba pensando en que pseudónimo podía usar. No es que tuviera mucha imaginación, solo quería algo que me identificara pero que no se refiriera directamente a mí… Quizá estuviera pidiendo demasiado. Atravesé rápidamente el campamento, saludando brevemente a algunos de mis compañeros. Localicé enseguida la tienda del coronel Raven, y me dirigí hacia allí.

Respiré hondo y, con decisión, corrí la tela para poder entrar en la tienda. Encontré al coronel hablando con un hombre de avanzada edad. Por el respeto con el que le trataba, supuse que sería de un rango mayor, quizá un general. Al rato de entrar, notaron mi presencia. Realice rápidamente el saludo militar.

-Lo… lo siento señor, no quise interrumpir.

-Tranquila Hawkeye, no hay problema –me tranquilizó el coronel, sonriente- Ya que estás aquí, te presento al general Grumman.

Miré entonces al anciano, quien me miraba notablemente sorprendido. No le di demasiada importancia, pensé que el motivo de su sorpresa fue ver a una mujer combatiendo en aquella guerra. No le culpo.

-Encantada de conocerle, general –me incliné levemente, en señal de saludo.

-Dime cadete, ¿qué querías? –preguntón entonces Raven

-Ah, si señor. Verá… me han hablado del uso de pseudónimos, y me gustaría solicitar uno.

-Entiendo, me parece bien. ¿Has elegido ya alguno?

-Si señor. "Ojo de Halcón" –respondí, con decisión.

Vale, no era muy original (ya dije que tenía poca imaginación), pero me sirve. Lo único que quiero es intentar permanecer en el anonimato y sembrar algo de duda.

-Je, me parece muy adecuado. Está bien, puede retirarse.

Tras agradecerle su comprensión, me despedí y me marché sin decir nada. Me fui a reunir con mis compañeros para comer, aunque no me relacione mucho con el grupo. No esperaba el momento para poder descansar un poco.

* * *

Otra semana ha pasado en el frente, y la gente sigue muriendo como si fueran moscas. Tengo la suerte de poder decir que aún estoy viva, pero no tanta al decir que permanezco cuerda ante todo esta masacre, en la que yo estoy participando. Lo único que puedo decir que marcha bien es el sistema del pseudónimo, que me está funcionando bastante bien. Salvo mis compañeros de torreón y los altos mandos, poca gente sabía decir quien es exactamente ese excelente francotirador que se hacía llamar "Ojo de Halcón".

Oí hace poco que uno de los alquimistas nacionales, un tal Armstrong, había colapsado y había declarado que iba a dejar la guerra, que ya no podía seguir matando a más ishbalianos. Pobre hombre, debe ser muy difícil que todo el mundo te considere un arma sin sentimientos. Pero, después de todo, no deja de ser humano.

A veces me gustaría hacer como él. Decir que no puedo seguir y marcharme de aquí, pero me estaría mintiendo. Sí que puedo seguir y, por alguna razón que aún no alcanzo a comprender, siento la necesidad de estar aquí. Además… no puedo darle la espalda a la masacre que estoy ayudando a realizar. Al menos, si permanezco aquí, podré ayudar a mantener con vida a otras personas.

Está por caer el atardecer y, con su final, acabará la masacre por hoy. Los soldados ya se están replegando a la base, parece que ya no queda mucho por hacer. Me llamó entonces la atención dos hombres que caminaban, alejándose de la base. El más alto, de pelo negro y gafas, hablaba animadamente (se notaba por el movimiento espasmódico de sus brazos) con otro hombre, moreno, y un poco más bajo que el primero.

Detrás de ellos, una roca se movió. De debajo de ella, salió un ishbali, con un cuchillo en mano. El ishbaliano cargó contra los hombres, quienes están indefensos en ese momento. Rápida y fríamente, di muerte al agresor. Aún no puedo evitar sentirme mal por matar a una persona, pero esta vez, al menos, he podido salvar dos vidas.

Veo como el hombre de gafas señala en mi dirección y, entonces, veo como el otro hombre también mira hacia aquí. La sorpresa puede conmigo, y me incorporo un poco, dejando caer mi arma al suelo. El objeto cae provocando un fuerte ruido, pero no me importa. Es como si hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas y el control de mi cuerpo. Ese hombre… es imposible no acordarme de él. ¿¡Qué hace él aquí!?

-Hawkeye, ¿ocurrió algo? –preguntó uno de los francotiradores que había conmigo, acercándose a mi posición.

-No, no es nada… Solo estoy un poco mareada, nada más.

-Es normal, llevamos un par de días de apenas dormir, debes estar agotada. Oye, ya casi hemos acabado, ¿por qué no te marchas? Ya terminaremos nosotros.

-Claro, muchas gracias –respondí, con desgana.

Mientras caminaba dirección al campamento, me reprendía mentalmente por ser tan estúpida. Era militar, era alquimista nacional, ¿cómo iba a faltar en esa guerra? Quizá eso solo era lo que yo hubiera querido que pasara pero, como ya se sabe, los deseos no tienden a cumplirse.

Unas horas después, me encontraba sentada frente a la hoguera, tomando una taza de sopa y un mendrugo de pan. No era una cena de lujo precisamente, pero los víveres empezaban a escasear, y aquello era mejor que no llevarse nada a la boca. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que uno de mis compañeros estaba a mi lado hasta que no me habló.

-Hawkeye, unos tipos te buscan. ¿Qué les digo? ¿Quieres que se marchen?

-¿Quiénes son?

Fue entonces cuando reparé en los dos hombres a los que había salvado antes.

-¿Son ellos? –pregunté.

-Si.

-Vale, déjalos. Voy a hablar con ellos.

Me incorporé y miré fijamente en dirección a los dos hombres, que se aproximaban.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás aquí! –exclamo el de gafas- Oye, mi compañero y yo queríamos darte las gracias. Fuiste tú quien disparo, ¿no?

-Si, fui yo. No te preocupes, no ha sido nada.

Me dirigí entonces hacia el otro hombre, acercándome un poco hacia donde estaba. Noté como se sorprendía al verme de nuevo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, señor Mustang –dije, intentando que mi voz no mostrara sentimiento alguno- O, mejor dicho, comandante. ¿Me recuerda?

-¿Cómo podría olvidarte? –pude ver el dolor en sus ojos. El reencuentro con el pasado nunca es muy agradable.

-Roy, ¿conoces a esta chica? –pregunto su amigo, visiblemente confuso.

-Si, la conozco… -seguía manteniendo la mirada clavada en mí, y yo en él- Hughes, ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Claro que no –respondió, rápidamente- Bueno, entonces me despido

Ambos nos despedimos de él con un saludo militar. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Mustang volvió a hablarme.

-Acompáñame, este no un lugar adecuado para hablar.

Asentí, y le seguí sin mediar palabra. No fue un trayecto muy largo, pero permanecimos en un tenso silencio. Creo que los dos teníamos muchas cosas que decirnos, pero no sabíamos como empezar.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía, desde el funeral de tu padre –habló al fin- No esperaba encontrarte en un lugar como este.

-Yo tampoco quise venir a un lugar como este, señor.

-Riza, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que me trates con ese respeto.

-Lo sé, lo siento Roy –sonreí, débilmente- Pero, ya sabes, el hecho de tener que hablar a todos mis superiores con tanto respeto… he acabado por acostumbrarme. Y tú eres mi superior, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. –el también sonrió, pero forzadamente. Ninguno de los dos teníamos los ánimos para más.

-¿Cuándo? –pregunté tras un breve silencio- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué ha acabado todo de esta manera?

Solo alcancé a ver como cerraba los puños de pura frustración. Él sabía a los que me refería. Cuando le concedí el poder del alquimista de fuego, grabado en mi espalda, teníamos una visión muy diferente de cómo iba a usar ese poder. Jamás pensé que acabaría utilizándolo para masacrar a gente.

-No lo sé… -respondió al fin, mirándome directamente a los ojos- Pero yo no quise que las cosas acabaran así. Soy tan imbécil… Y ahora encima estás aquí por mi culpa. Si no te hubiera dado la idea de entrar a la milicia…

-Por eso no es necesario que te culpes –le dije rápidamente- Yo entré en la milicia por propia cuenta. El que esté aquí… ¿puede ser el destino, quizá? –no pude reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

Note entonces que me miraba y que él también sonreía a su vez.

-El destino, ¿eh? Entonces le tengo que dar las gracias por habernos reencontrado –al decir eso, cerró los ojos. Parecía disfrutara de la idea y, en cierta manera, a mí también me agradaba- Será mejor que volvamos al campamento.

-Si, señor.

En el camino de vuelta, sin embargo, añadió:

-Riza, prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y eso haré. Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y, si en algún momento te sientes mal, no dudes en decírmelo.

Simplemente asentí con una sonrisa que él correspondió, esta vez con ganas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeje, aqui teneis el primer capitulo ^^ Me gusto mucho escribirlo, ya que es una parte muy importante del manga para los fans del Royai, y queria abordarlo desde otra perspectiva xD Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado

Nos leemos! :3


	3. Clímax

**CAPÍTULO 2: CLÍMAX**

Aquel era un día diferente. Después de su marcha, hace ya medio año, Roy había vuelto. Estaba muy contenta, porque eso significaba que se habían acabado mis deprimentes días en soledad. Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuché un fuerte golpe, proveniente del estudio de mi padre. Dejé rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y salí corriendo.

Se oían los gritos de Roy, pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente. Al llegar a la puerta, me quedé helada. El cuerpo de mi padre se encontraba sobre su escritorio, inerte y rodeado de sangre. Empecé a temblar involuntariamente, aterrada. Me sostuve en la puerta para no caer.

-¡¡RIZA!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desperté bruscamente, empapada en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, entrelazando los dedos entre mis cortos cabellos. Seguidamente, cerré los ojos, intentando relajarme. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con ese suceso, pero… supongo que era inevitable revivirlo tras reencontrarme con él.

Supe que no iba a recuperar el sueño de nuevo, así que, pese a no haber amanecido aún, me vestí y salí de la tienda. Caminé a través del campamento a paso tranquilo, disfrutando de la suave brisa de poniente.

Me llamó la atención entonces un hombre, que se dirigía hacia aquí. Me sorprendió ver a alguien a esas horas. Al llegar a mi nivel, le reconocí enseguida.

-Ah, General Grumman –realicé el saludo militar apresuradamente- ¿Cómo usted por aquí?

-Esa misma pregunta podría hacerte yo, jeje.

Inevitablemente, sonreí. El general Grumman era conocido como un viejo escéptico, pero a mi me parecía muy amable. Siempre animaba a los demás e intentaba arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera que estuviera con él.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó, amablemente.

-Pues no, la verdad… -suspiré- He tenido un mal sueño, y me desvelé.

-¿Puedo saber que te perturbó de tal modo?

-Malos recuerdos que se empeñan en perseguirme… -una ráfaga un poco más fuerte agitó mis cabellos, y disfruté de la sensación, cerrando los ojos. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que el general se decidió a romperlo:

-Hacia mucho que quería hablar contigo, Riza –dijo, repentinamente serio. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida del cambio de actitud.

-¿De qué, señor?

-He estado mucho tiempo buscándote. Y no me alegra encontrarte precisamente en el campo de batalla –contaba, con la mirada perdida.

No entendía adonde quería llegar.

-Señor, no le sigo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

-Lo siento Riza, pero no puedo evitar dejarme llevar por los recuerdos teniéndote tan cerca. Eres tan parecida a tu madre…

Eso me dejó totalmente traspuesta. ¿Mi madre? ¿Conocía ese anciano a mi madre? ¿De qué? No era mi estilo precipitarme de ese modo, pero la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

-Señor, dígame, ¿conoció usted a mi madre? ¿De qué? –pregunté, ansiosa.

-Cariño, no me trates con tanto respeto. Después de todo, soy tu abuelo.

Eso ya me terminó de dejar sin palabras. Después de tantos años pensando que estaba sola, sin familia… ¿resulta que tenía un abuelo? ¿Y que me estaba buscando? Aquello era totalmente confuso.

Grumman interpretó mi silencio como que esperaba más información, así que continuó hablando.

-Si, Riza, soy tu abuelo materno –dijo, acercándose- No sabes lo que me recuerdas a mi hija… Tienes su misma decisión, su carácter resuelto y… sus ojos.

-General, por favor, cuénteme todo lo que sepa –imploré, sentándome cerca de él.

-Como quieras –respondió, regalándome una sonrisa sincera.

Empezó entonces a hablarme de mi madre, Elizabeth Grumman. Yo nunca la llegue a conocer, así que me emociono saber al fin algo de ella a través de su propio padre. No dejo en ningún momento de señalar nuestros parecidos, cosa que, sin saber porque, agradecí. Me contó también que, cuando conoció a mi padre, él era un gran alquimista que ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Al poco de conocerse, ella quedo embarazada de mí. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que mi madre murió unas semanas después de mi nacimiento, victima de una infección durante el parto. Mi padre, carcomido por la culpa, se escapó conmigo y desapareció.

-Estuve buscando a ese desgraciado pero no conseguí dar con él… hasta su muerte –explicó el general, visiblemente frustrado- Un amigo me dijo que acababa de morir un brillante alquimista apellidado Hawkeye. Salí inmediatamente hacia el pueblo, pero cuando llegué, era demasiado tarde. Ya te habías ido.

Era cierto. Al poco de morir mi padre, vendí la casa familiar, cogí los ahorros y me marché. Sabía que allí no tenía nada que hacer, y quería empezar una nueva vida, así que me fui al Cuartel del Este y allí me aliste en la Academia Militar.

En ese momento, sonó la sirena que indicaba el inicio de una nueva jornada.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a nuestras labores –dijo, poniéndose en pie- Solo espero que no tarde mucho en acabar este infierno…

-¡Señor! –exclamé, antes de que se marchara. Volteó a mirarme. Tragué saliva, reuniendo valor- Muchas gracias por todo… abuelo.

Una sonrisa silenciosa pero llena de alegría se dibujó en su decrépito rostro. Volvió a echar a andar.

-Intenta sobrellevar todo esto, Riza…

* * *

Era la hora de comer, por fin. Aquella mañana había sido más dura de lo normal porque había tenido lugar un ataque en masa de los ishbalitas. Me dolió incluso reconocer algunos niños entre las filas enemigas. Ahora mismo, solo puedo rezar para que acabe esto de una vez.

Nos encontrábamos un pequeño destacamento, formado por la división del alquimista de fuego y por la del alquimista carmesí. Estos dos estaban discutiendo sobre si había que aceptar como algo normal el hecho de matar a personas de esta manera. Me parecía estúpido todo lo que decía Kimbley, se notaba que era uno de esos locos amantes de la guerra.

-Esta bien, vamos a poner un ejemplo… -mientras se frotaba el mentón, examinaba al grupo- Tú, la chica –dijo, señalándome.

¿Por qué no me extraña que me haya elegido?

-Tu cara está diciendo: "Lo hago a la fuerza"

-Es cierto –contesté, bajando la mirada- No es agradable matar.

-¿En serio? –preguntó.

Alcé la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya. Una sonrisa marcaba su rostro, y sus ojos mostraban convicción. ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que se mostrara así en medio de una guerra?

-Cuando derrotas a un adversario… ¿estás segura de que no piensas: "le he dado" y mantienes el orgullo en tu destreza? ¿Eh, señorita francotiradora?

-¡¡CÁLLATE YA!! –gritó Roy, iracundo, abalanzándose sobre carmesí y cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa.

-Soy yo el que no os entiende al reclamar justicia en una guerra -dijo Kimbley, sereno- ¿Es acaso una herejía matar con alquimia? ¿Es mejor matar con una pistola? ¿Acaso estabais preparados para matar a dos o tres, pero no a miles?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante sus palabras. Yo baje la cabeza, frustrada. Porque, en el fondo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él tenía razón.

-Cuando vistes esto es por tu propio deseo, ¿cierto? No vengas ahora haciéndote la víctima –dijo Kimbley, continuando con su cruel discurso- No apartes los ojos de la muerte, mira adelante. Mira a la cara a la gente que estás matando. Y no los olvides, no los olvides… porque ellos tampoco lo harán.

En ese momento, sonó la sirena.

-Ops, creo que me toca –comentó despreocupadamente, como si esta discusión no hubiera tenido lugar- Me voy a trabajar.

Lentamente, el alquimista carmesí y su grupo se fueron marchando. Al final solo quedamos el pelotón de Mustang y los francotiradores.

Aún tenía grabadas en mi mente estas últimas palabras de Kimbley. Todo lo que decía era verdad… la cruel verdad. Era cierto que todo esto no me agradaba, pero detestaba más la parte de mí que daba la razón a todas las palabras que salieron de esa maldita boca.

Me levanté rápidamente, dispuesta a irme.

-Riza, espera -escuche la voz de Roy a mi espalda- Oye… ¿estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien… -contesté, sin voltearme a mirarlo- Solo quiero caminar y despejarme un poco.

Me despedí de él sin mirar atrás y continué mi camino. Llegué entonces a una pequeña edificación que había no muy lejos del ya extendido campamento armestriano. En sus mejores tiempos supuse que sería una pequeña capilla. Me apoye en la pared y, lentamente, me deje caer hasta quedarme en el suelo, encogida en mí misma. Sin querer, empecé a sollozar, pensando en todo lo que llevaba hecho desde que llegue a Ishbal. Y solo una palabra cruzaba mi mente: Muerte.

Si quería paz… ¿qué hacia en una guerra? Es algo que en ese momento no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo que más me frustraba del asunto era mi inutilidad. ¿Para que tantos deseos de felicidad si acababa matando gente? Si de verdad lo quisiera, pondría medios para no hacerlo. Entonces… ¿por qué no lo hago? Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera controlarlas. Baje la cabeza, avergonzaba por ello. Yo no quería esto, no lo quería…

¡¿Dónde se encontraba Dios en momentos como este?!

Había pasado como tres días del incidente… bueno, no lo recuerdo exactamente. Cuando llevas tanto tiempo en un lugar como ese, pierdes la noción del tiempo. La rutina había vuelto a instalarse después de algunos altercados poco comunes.

Me encontraba en ese momento viniendo de la torre de francotiradores. Aquel día no había mucho que hacer, así que me dejaron salir antes. Caminaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que una presencia se situaba a mi lado.

-Hola Riza, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Roy a mi lado, sobresaltándome.

-Ah… hola señor –respondí, iluminando mi rostro con una sonrisa. No es que pudiéramos estar mucho juntos, pero me agradaba su presencia.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me digas así –dijo, torciendo el gesto y poniendo una mueca graciosa, provocando que una pequeña risa se me escapara.

-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que es la costumbre –dije, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Vale, como quieras. Oye, he venido porque quería darte las gracias.

-¿Y eso por qué? –pregunté, sorprendida

-Por protegerme constantemente –respondió, sonriendo animadamente- Mis hombres me han comentado que he sido salvado en numerosas ocasiones por Ojo de Halcón. Hasta están empezando a decir que trabajas para mi, jaja.

-Tranquilo, solo hacía lo que debía.

-Pero, ¿sabes? –preguntó, cambiando su mirada por una más pícara- Me encanta la idea de que tú y yo estemos en el mismo equipo. Juntos por el mismo ideal, la paz.

Le miré, sonriendo en el acto. Aquel era el chico que conocí, el que vino en busca de mi padre para que le enseñara alquimia y, así, poder ayudar a los demás.

-Me gusta la idea… -respondí, cerrando los ojos.

-Algún día pienso llevarla a cabo, ya lo verás –dijo, con decisión.

En ese momento, algo se encendió en mi interior ante esas palabras. Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido…

Quizá Dios no nos había abandonado completamente aún.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo ha sido más sencillo de escribir debido a que estaba bastante basado en el manga. He de decir que detesto a Kimbley, pero en esta parte esta enorme xDD

Tambien ha facilitado el proceso el haber inventado como Grumman y Riza se conocian. Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber como supieron de sus respectivas existencias y este me parecio un contexto adecuado ^^

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y... ¡¡que viva el Royai!!


	4. El principio de un final

**CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRINCIPIO DE UN FINAL**

¿La guerra había finalizado? Aún no me lo podía creer. Tras 3 meses en batalla, pensar en algo de paz resultaba difícil.

Por fin íbamos a abandonar estas áridas tierras y regresar a Amestris. Para aquellos que tuvieran una familia, eso sería una gran noticia. También pienso en las familias que estarán esperando a que sus allegados regresen… pero que jamás lo harán. Yo no vivo ninguna de las dos situaciones anteriores, ya que no tengo a nadie que me espere.

Todos estos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente mientras improvisaba una pequeña tumba.

-¿No vuelves? –preguntó alguien a mi espalda- Te vas a quedar rezagada.

No hacía falta que me girara para saber que se trataba de Roy.

-Tampoco es que me importe

-¿Era un compañero? –preguntó, al acercarse y ver la tumba.

-No -respondí, girándome para quedar cara a cara- Era un niño ishbali al que habían disparado y abandonado en una cuneta. No me parecía adecuado dejarlo así…

-Vamonos –dijo Roy, después de un breve silencio- La guerra ha terminado.

-La guerra de Ishbal no ha acabado para mí, ni creo que acabe jamás… -Volví la mirada a la tumba del niño ishbalita, un niño sin nombre al que le habían arrebatado la vida y, después, su cuerpo fue tratado peor que un despojo.

Y él solo era una más de todas las víctimas de esta guerra, en la que han caído personas de ambos bandos. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que Amestris pueda expandir su influencia?

-Creí en ti y te confié los estudios de mi padre. También decidí entrar en la academia militar porque quería que el mundo fuera feliz.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, suspiré y continué hablando:

-Aunque los resultados no hayan sido los deseados, no puedo negar lo que he hecho –sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero aún así, me refrené.- Negarlos o rogar por el perdón… es la arrogancia de aquellos que provocaron esta masacre.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló. Tragué saliva.

-Roy… tengo que pedirte algo –hablaba flojo, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que él me entendiera- Por favor… quémame la espalda.

-¡¿Pero que dices?! –gritó, visiblemente afectado por mi petición- ¡Es una locura! No hay forma de que yo pueda…

-¡¡Por favor!! –grité, más fuerte que él y haciendo que se callase en el acto- Si no puedo reparar esto, al menos quiero evitar que nazca un nuevo Alquimista de Fuego. Así, los secretos que contiene mi espalda no podrán volver a ser usados.

Me levanté y le encaré, mirándole desafiante.

-De esta forma, podré dejar atrás los vínculos que me unen a mi padre y a la alquimia. Para así poder llegar a ser solamente Riza Hawkeye.

Vi como me miraba, aterrado por semejante petición. En el fondo, me sentía un poco culpable por pedirle que hiciera esto. Pero… si no lo hacía él, no lo haría nadie. Si iba a intentar enmendar mis errores, este era el primer paso.

No iba a ceder, y pareció darse cuenta, porque bajó la mirada.

-La profundidad y el rango de las quemaduras ahora son parte de mi poder –habló con tristeza, mientras miraba fijamente a sus guantes- Es irónico que también haya tenido que usarlos para esta guerra…

-Todos hemos hecho cosas en esta guerra que no queríamos –dije, intentando animarle.

-Es cierto… pero creo que todos podemos aprender algo de esto –una ráfaga de viento se levantó, revolviéndole el cabello. Suspiró- Voy a coger algunas toallas y agua. Espérame por allí, vamos a alejarnos para que nadie lo vea. En cuanto acabemos, nos vamos, ¿entendido?

Asentí enérgicamente. Roy se marchó al campamento mientras yo me iba al lugar que me había indicado. Volvió a los 10 minutos, con todo lo necesario. Yo ya me había quitado la camisa, y esperaba con la chaqueta puesta a su llegada.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó

-Sí –contesté, poniéndome de espaldas a él y quitándome la chaqueta- Empecemos.

Se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo, poniéndose los guantes con calma. Se notaba que hacía eso de mala gana. Pero enseguida chasqueó los dedos, noté un agudo dolor en la espalda e inmediatamente después, calor, demasiado calor. Gruñí por lo bajo, pero no me aparte.

-Riza, ya está, ya he borrado la parte fundamental del tatuaje. No hace falta qué…

-No –interrumpí- Es mejor asegurarse. Por favor, otro más.

Le oí chasquear la lengua, en actitud desaprobadora. Sin embargo, no se hizo esperar el siguiente pinchazo de calor. Me mantuve firme, aunque empezaba a sudar debido al intenso dolor.

Pero la agonía no duro más, porque enseguida noté como ponía la toalla sobre mi espalda, y con ella, el dolor empezaba a remitir.

-Lo has hecho bien –susurró a mi oído- Tranquilízate, ya ha terminado. Jamás volverá a nacer un nuevo alquimista de fuego.

Aquellas palabras me tranquilizaron antes de perder el conocimiento.

Desperté unas horas después en el casi desmontado campamento. Al parecer, Roy les había dicho que sufrí un golpe de calor mientras recogía mis cosas. El médico que me había atendido me dijo que ya podía marcharme, no sin antes tomarme la temperatura y darme un botellín de agua.

Cuando salí de la tienda, vi que los autobuses que nos recogerían ya habían llegado. Miré en todas direcciones, esperando poder verle y despedirme por última vez. Pero no hubo suerte. Me disponía ya a subir al autobús cuando alguien me agarró del brazo.

-¡Espero un momento!

Me volteé a encontrarme con el amigo de Roy. Hughes, creo que era.

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunté.

-Jeje, mi amigo te estaba buscando y pensé en echarle un cable –respondió, sonriendo- Bueno, y también quería darte las gracias por todo lo que nos has ayudado.

-Sabes que no tienes que dármelas –dije, sonriendo también- Es todo lo que podía hacer.

-Pues ya es de mucha ayuda –dijo Hughes, mientras me indicaba con la mano que le siguiera- Por cierto, ¿iras a Central? Me encantaría que conocieras a mi novia Gracia, seguro que os lleváis muy bien, jejeje.

No pude evitar reír con aquel curioso sujeto. Se le veía un buen hombre y muy afortunado.

-Espero que todo os vaya muy bien –dije, sinceramente- Si alguna vez voy a Central, ten por seguro que os visitaré.

-¡Excelente! -exclamó muy contento, provocando que algunas personas con las que nos cruzábamos se le quedaran mirando- Ah, allí está Roy.

Miré en la dirección que me indicaba y le vi subido a una colina, observando el paisaje que antes había sido el país de Ishbal.

-Te dejo para que podáis hablar –dijo Hughes- Bueno, un placer haberte conocido. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar y que te vaya bien todo.

-Lo mismo digo. Muchas gracias.

Nos despedimos con un efusivo abrazo por su parte. Cuando se marchó, me dirigí donde se encontraba el alquimista.

-¿Hola?

Se volteó al escucharme, e inmediatamente sonrió.

-Pensé que te irías sin despedirte.

-No podía hacer eso –respondí.

El silencio se hizo entre nosotros, pero para nada era incomodo. Finalmente, suspiró.

-He pensado en lo que has dicho –dijo al fin- Eso de que la guerra jamás terminará para ti. Y creo que tienes razón.

Aquellas declaraciones me sorprendieron.

-Y no solo eres tu, supongo que la mayoría de los que hemos vivido esto también lo sentimos así –continuó- Es por ello que he tomado una decisión.

-¿Y cuál es? –pregunté, bastante interesada.

-Voy a llegar a ser Furher –contestó, con una decisión impresionante.

-¿Furher? -pregunté, sorprendida- Eso no es cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué aspiras a serlo?

-Es sencillo –respondió, con orgullo- Si con mi grado actual puedo proteger a un grupo de personas… y ese grupo de personas protegerían a otras tantas… ¿qué ocurriría si protejo a todo Amestris?

En ese momento lo entendí. El sonrió complacido al ver que había captado la idea.

-Si es necesario para que las siguientes generaciones puedan evitar todo esto… -dijo, señalando el campo de batalla- …entonces lo haré.

-Entonces te deseo buena suerte –le dije, después de un rato, sonriendo.

-¿Tú que harás, Riza?

-Yo… -medité la respuesta unos instantes- Está claro que, después de esto, mi vida no va a ser la misma. Si te soy sincera, no sé que hacer. Lo único que quiero es intentar ayudar en lo que pueda…

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien –dijo, acercándose y tomándome del hombro.

-Gracias. Gracias por todo… Roy

Pude ver como se sorprendía al ver que le llamaba por su nombre.

-Jeje, al final lo hiciste –sonrió- Cuídate.

-No mueras, por favor –dije, realizando el saludo militar.

Antes de subir al autobús que me conduciría de vuelta a la civilización, eché un último vistazo al lugar.

Grabé en mi retina todos los detalles de aquel lugar y de lo que había vivido allí. Finalmente, le di la espalda a todo ello en el último asiento del autobús que me trajo hasta aquí y que ahora me alejaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

_Como si fuera un sueño _

* * *

Bueno... se acabo lo que se daba xD Esta sería la guerra de Ishbal desde el punto de Riza Hawkeye.

Pero esto no acaba aquí xD Aún quedan unos cabos sueltos y he decidido narrar hasta que es asignada en el equipo del Coronel Mustang. Si, alegraros podreis disfrutar un poco mas de mi historia xDD Os agradezco a todos los que habeis comentado y a los que leeis el fic ;)

Hasta el proximo capitulo!!


	5. Milicia

Bueno, bueno, bueno... siglos después de la última actualización, ¡aquí estoy! xD Se que he tardado lo mio, pero entre que la musa inspiración no aparecia y que he estado trabajando... se me ha acumulado la tarea.

En un principio, este capítulo iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero decidi abreviar en favor de facilitar que haya nuevo capitulo más pronto. Sin más demora, espeor que disfrutéis de este capítulo ^^

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4: MILICIA**

Me alegré mucho al volver a la civilización. La guerra me había desmejorado notablemente, y estar en una ciudad tranquila era lo que necesitaba para poder descansar. Con el dinero que recibí de la guerra pude vivir cómodamente durante un mes en un pequeño apartamento que alquilé. Durante ese tiempo pude pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Estaba claro que, para alguien de mi edad, era imposible pensar en volver a estudiar. Además de que mis conocimientos no constituían una base suficiente para intentarlo. Tampoco me atraía la idea de ponerme a trabajar en cualquier lugar, sería demasiado fácil vivir preocupándome solo por mantenerme. Finalmente, decidí que lo único que me quedaba era seguir con la carrera militar. Aunque todavía no me hacía mucha gracia, tenía que admitir que la única manera de poder hacer algo por los demás era seguir siendo militar.

Aprovechando el prestigio que me había proporcionado la guerra de Ishbal, iría al cuartel más cercano para ver qué podía hacer.

Tras informarme a que hora salía el tren hacia el Cuartel del Este, empaqué mis pertenencias. Toda la ropa, un par de uniformes que había adquirido, el dinero que aún me quedaba, algo de comida… y la pistola.

La mantuve sobre mi mano y la observé fijamente. No la había vuelto a usar desde el conflicto en Ishbal, y hubiera deseado no volver a hacerlo. Pero había decidido ingresar definitivamente en la milicia, y sabía que tendría que usarla… y matar. Recordé entonces las palabras de Roy antes de despedirnos y sonreí. Si había una posibilidad de que, con mi sacrificio y esfuerzo, las siguientes generaciones no tuvieran que ver el rojo de la sangre, entonces no dudaría.

Con la decisión marcada en los ojos, eché un último vistazo al apartamento. Había sido un buen lugar para vivir, en una zona apartada y con unos vecinos encantadores. Pero aquel no era mi sitio, y ya había llegado la hora de marcharse.

* * *

El tren salió sobre las 10 de la mañana. Para cuando llegó a la cuidad, ya había pasado el mediodía. Decidí ir primero a arreglar mi ingreso en la milicia y después buscaría donde comer.

No me costó mucho encontrar el Cuartel del Este. El edificio, de un blanco lechoso, se erigía orgulloso en el centro de la ciudad. Subí la escalinata de mármol y abrí las majestuosas puertas. El interior era de un blanco más sobrio y, aunque constaba de buena presencia, predominaba la sencillez. Me dirigí sin más preámbulos a la recepción.

-Disculpe… -dije.

-¿Si? ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó la recepcionista, muy risueña. Noté como me examinaba y sonreía- ¿Vienes a buscar a tu novio, guapa?

Me sonrojé un poco ante la pregunta. Supongo que es normal que pensara eso si había ido con ropa de civil y nada a la vista me identificaba como un militar.

-La verdad es que no –respondí- He venido para ver si podía hablar con alguien para poder ingresar a la milicia.

La mujer pareció sorprendida, pero también algo decepcionada. Supongo que esperaba ser testigo del nuevo romance del Cuartel, que de seguro le daría para varios días de cotilleo. Seguidamente, llamó por teléfono a alguna oficina y, tras colgar, se volvió hacía mi.

-En la oficina del fondo está el General Grumman. Ahora mismo está libre, puedes hablar con él.

El corazón me dio un vuelco de la alegría. No esperaba encontrar allí al general y, además, aquello podía suponer una oportunidad única.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

Me dirigí rauda hacia el despacho indicado. Por el camino, algunos militares se me quedaron mirando con curiosidad, y otros reían al ver adonde iba. Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, trague saliva, nerviosa. Muy lentamente, posé la mano en el pomo y toqué suavemente la puerta. Al escuchar un "Adelante" desde el otro lado, abrí la puerta y pase al interior de la oficina.

Era un despacho espacioso. Con cuatro escritorios, ahora vacíos, distribuidos a ambos lados de la habitación y otro en el centro. En este último se encontraba un hombre de ya avanzada edad, bajito, de pelo blanco donde aún le quedaba y portador de unas simples gafas.

El General Grumman, mi abuelo.

Al reparar en mi presencia y reconocerme, sonrió con gran alegría.

-¡Riza! Cariño, ¡cuanto tiempo!

El hombrecillo se apresuró a salir de detrás del escritorio y abrazarme afectuosamente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó.

-Estoy buscando una oportunidad –contesté. Entonces empecé a contarle las dudas que me asaltaron tras la guerra, mis temores y lo que esperaba hacer en un futuro.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente, hasta que se decidió a romperlo.

-Riza… ¿estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Si –respondí rotundamente- Sé lo difícil que será, pero estoy segura de que esto es lo que quiero.

Grumman se levantó de la silla y fijó su vista en la ventana, observando el sol en lo alto del cielo.

-Dentro de tres días vendrán los mejores soldados de Briggs para el entrenamiento conjunto entre el Norte y el Este –explicó el general, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana- Puede ser una gran oportunidad.

En ese momento alcé la mirada y me encontré con la sonrisa condescendiente de mi abuelo, quien me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Un entrenamiento? –tragué saliva. Aquello sonaba bien. Era una buena forma de incorporarme a la rutina militar, conocer gente… y conseguir créditos.

-¿Y bien?

-Acepto –contesté, enérgicamente- Empezaré hoy mismo si es necesario.

-No hará falta que te incorpores inmediatamente –dijo Grumman, riendo- Sin embargo… me gustaría que conocieras a alguien.

Sonreí, intrigada por conocer a esa persona.

* * *

Llegamos a la sala de prácticas, donde un gran número de cadetes que entrenaban para mejorar su disparo. Fuimos pasando gente hasta que el general se detuvo finalmente.

A su izquierda, había una chica practicando con el rifle. Debía de ser un par de años mayor que yo. Era morena, tenía el pelo largo y se veía de complexión atlética. Sus oscuros ojos miraban fijamente el blanco hacia el que disparaba.

-¡¡Becky!! –Antes de que nadie supiera que estaba pasando, Grumman se había abalanzado sobre la pobre muchacha, quien en ese momento se disponía a disparar.

Todo fue muy rápido. La bala no llegó a su destino inicial, sino que salió disparada hacia el techo. El general acabó en los brazos de la chica, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar, espantada. El chillido se escuchó por todos los rincones de la sala, provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ellos. Sin embargo, al segundo, cada uno volvió a su tarea, lo que me llevó a la penosa conclusión de que ese espectáculo era habitual.

La chica se deshizo rápidamente del abrazo de su superior.

-¡¡GENERAL!! ¡¿Por qué tiene que venir siempre de esa forma?! ¡Un día vamos a tener un disgusto!

-Tranquila Rebecca, tranquila –Grumman hizo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto.

La chica bufó, visiblemente irritada. Pero, entonces, reparó en mi presencia.

-General, ¿quién es esta chica? ¿Es nueva? –preguntó Rebecca, mientras me hacía un escaneado visual.

-Cierto, a eso he venido –dice, tomando mi mano y colocándome cerca de la chica- Rebecca Catalina, le presento a la cadete Riza Hawkeye, tu nueva compañera de habitación. Espero que te dure más que las demás, je, je.


End file.
